Existing sequencing technologies allow for the inexpensive production for short reads amounting to gigabases of DNA, but it remains challenging to generate accurate de novo genome assemblies from these reads alone due to genomic complexities such as repetitive regions or ambiguity in placement and orientation of a sequence of DNA on an assembly scaffold. It remains difficult in theory and in practice to produce high-quality, highly contiguous genome sequences. The robust and efficient acquisition of long-range DNA sequence information has been a long-standing goal for genomics and other DNA analyses since the advent of high-throughput sequencing. The present disclosure provides methods and compositions to associate polynucleotide segments to acquire long-range DNA sequence information, which can be used for applications such as genomic assembly and haplotype phasing.